


Romeo and Juliet

by warrengraham



Series: my tumblr adventures [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Co-Stars AU, M/M, anderperry, idk how to use the tags, theatre geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrengraham/pseuds/warrengraham
Summary: the one where neil becomes todd's romeo





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> this one was requested from tumblr and literally my first oneshot ever.... english is not my main language so be aware

———

Todd wasn’t sure about the whole theater thing until Neil approached him.

“You’ve gotta do it!” Neil said, while holding the script in his hands. “It’s Shakespeare for Christ’s sake!”

Todd rolled his eyes and continued looking up on the ceiling. “Yeah but what about the role, huh? It’s ridiculous. Why wouldn’t they find a girl outside school? I mean, Steven could do it too.”

He heard Neil’s giggle. “Meeks would only stutter, in fact, I can’t imagine him in a wig.”

“What makes you imagine me? Do I look like a girl? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Todd finally looked away from the ceiling to his roommate.

“No, that’s not what I am trying to say. Also, there’s no such a thing like ‘look like a girl’. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He had one his charming smiles on his face. “Let’s say you have a charm.”

“Charm of a girl?” “Charm of beauty.” Todd huffed and stood up. “It doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

“You’re pretty is all I’m trying to say.” Neil looked into Todd’s eyes and smiled widely. “And it’s a good thing, you’re different.”

Todd gulped and grabbed the script out of Neil’s hands. “Alright, I’ll give it a shot.” He opened a random page and tried to act like he doesn’t care about what Neil just said or in general, what he thinks about him. “But I’m only doing it because Keating said that it would effect out grades, that’s all.”

Neil immediately hugged his roommate. “Yes! Thank god! Go to Mr. Keating! I bet he would be really happy as well.”

———

“Hey Juliet, mind if I say, you look so pretty tonight!” Todd heard his friend, Charlie Dalton yell into the whole hall.

“Mr. Dalton, please, would you mind keeping it quiet?” Mr. Keating turned around to face one his favorite students with a calm smile on.

“Sorry, Mr. Keating. Won’t happen again.” Charlie grinned. He was sitting next to his friend, Knox Overstreet. Knox covered his mouth to stop his laughter. It wasn’t helping much.

“Todd, don’t listen to them. You look great.” Mr. Keating whispered to his worried student who had a huge blonde wig with a braid. “We need to have one last rehearsal and then we are done.”

Neil walked up behind Todd’s back and held one of his shoulders. “It’s been going great Mr. Keating.”

Mr. Keating just smiled and nodded. “Well, beware of the kissing scene. I didn’t let you two kiss, because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable but please try to do it natural on the stage. You don’t have to feel ashamed.” He left before his students would reply back.

“You heard him, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Neil smiled at his co-star. “It will last in a second. You’ve done that before, right?”

Todd gulped. “Yeah, sure.” His friend didn’t seem to believe it but he went along with it.

“It’s not much of a romantic kiss, you know. Just play along.”

———

“Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.” Todd felt like he was going to faint when Neil said these words to him for the hundredth time. He knew that nothing has changed over the script, but now they were on the stage, people were watching them and they were going to finally kiss.

“Good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.”

“Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?”

“Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with.”

“Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.” They heard some of the people from the crowd cheer. With Charlie’s lead.

“Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers.”

“Then don’t move while I act out my prayer.” Todd gulped and slowly turned his face towards Neil. He had a half smile, which turned Todd on, leaned towards to him. They both closed their eyes as they kissed each other. Neil’s lips were gentle and warm. Todd didn’t think Neil had the same pleasure as he did. Todd felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.” Neil as Romeo said. Whole crowd went crazy about it. Everyone was cheering and some of them were whistling.

“Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?”

“Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back.” Todd could see that Neil’s eyes were sparkling. He was a great actor, indeed. Even his eyes could act better than Todd. They leaned forward to each other for an another kiss but this time, more intense. Todd held Neil’s cheek as he held his waist.

———

The play went well. Neil did good as always and Todd was unsure of himself, as always. After they closed the stage and claps went away, all the cast members were by themselves, talking about how the night was so epic.

“I want to thank everyone,” Mr. Keating made a surprise entrance. “who helped us along the way and of course, all of you. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t cherish Shakespeare’s work.” Everyone started to clap.

Neil glanced at Todd for a second. They both had wiped away their makeup but Todd still looked glamorous. Maybe it was the effect of the stage.

———

“It was amazing! I can’t-“ Neil was still energetic after they walked into their dorm room.

Todd only giggled but he still felt weird after their many amounts of kisses on the stage that night. Neil was his first kiss and some of the things about this was making him feel weird. First of all, he had to do it in front of the whole school. Secondly, it was with Neil. Thirdly, he was a guy, fourth he was his roommate. And lastly, he enjoyed it. He couldn’t exactly verify that he wouldn’t have enjoyed the kiss if it was with a girl because he had never kissed one but even though he had all of those weird feelings inside of him, he was glad that he had to do it first with Neil.

“Can’t you hear me?” Neil touched Todd’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Todd shrugged. “It was really great, thank you for pushing me to get my act on.”

“No worries, in fact, I think you should join the drama club.”

“Never in a million years.” Todd smiled lightly. “It was only one time thing. First and the last.”

Neil sat down on his bed and stared at Todd for a while. “Was it the first?”

“Yeah, I just said it. First and the last.”

“I didn’t mean the play. I meant the kiss.” Todd gulped and looked Neil in the eye. He nodded and quickly looked away.

“I knew it.” Neil smirked. “I hope it was okay for you, because it was for me.”

“Really?” “Yeah, maybe more than okay.” “You’re just saying that to make me feel okay.”

Neil stood up and now he was taller than Todd. “Would I do this if I just wanted make you feel better?”

He leaned over to the shorter guy to kiss him again after the play. It was more soft and real than the ones they shared before.

Todd backed away slowly. “Why did you do that?”

Neil bit his bottom lip. “Because I wanted to make sure if you would want to do it a dozen of time in the future. I had to make it clear.”

Todd giggled. “I’d like that.” Their foreheads were touching. “Actually, I want one more.”

They smiled into their kiss as Todd hand went through Neil’s hair.

He knew that this story wasn’t like a story that Shakespeare has written but it was a story that his story had caused.

And he couldn’t thank Shakespeare, Mr. Keating and Welton (for not having girls in the school) enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never read romeo and juliet oop


End file.
